


A Kind Girl Drops Into A Hellhole

by Sinful_ErrorBethy



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anarchy, Angst, Bullying, Confusion, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Family Abuse, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm also apparently sadistic towards my own characters, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minor Character Death, Multiverse, Oops, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portals, Sibling Abuse, Swearing, W. D. Gaster - Freeform, WWIII has already happened in underfell, Wtf am I doing, angel protagonist, dangerous pranks, demon brother, he only appears in chapter 1, main character is an angel, pain and suffering, self indulgent nonsense, tired writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_ErrorBethy/pseuds/Sinful_ErrorBethy
Summary: And she doesn’t want to leave.So this is going to be yet another story in progress.  Let’s see if I’ll finish this one.  Who knows.Verde, a kind girl from Underswap, ends up in Underfell, where a mean prankster and her nicer older brother live.  They take her in and try to find a way to bring her back to her universe.





	1. And So The Angel Did Fall

Verde wakes up in her bed with a slight groan. She tries to stay positive, she really does. But her brother makes it hard for her to do so. All she wants to do right now is lay down and go back to sleep. She couldn’t, though. She’d be punished if she did so. So she got out of bed and took a shower. As she did, she noted all the bruises on her body. Blanco had hit her pretty hard last night. There wasn’t even a good reason as to why he did it. All she did was give money to a homeless guy while they were on their way home. She just wanted to help people. Was that so wrong? Should she really be punished for that?

She shakes her head and steps out of the shower. She looked into the mirror. Tired, emerald green eyes looked back at her, her long blonde hair a mess. One of her pale green wings is crooked. It hadn’t healed properly, so she can’t fly anymore. It made her sad to think about that fact. She missed being able to feel the wind on her face as she looked down at the world, people looking as small as ants.

A knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts. “Sis, are ya quite fuckin’ done yet in there?” She let out a small, quiet sigh at hearing her brother’s voice. If she doesn’t get out soon he’ll be pissed. “I’m putting on my clothes right now.” “Alright. Don’t take too long.” She puts on her clothes and leaves the bathroom. Blanco roughly shoves her away from the entrance. “About damn time. Get your dumb ass out of the house.” He walks into the bathroom and slams it shut behind him.

Verde does what she’s told and leaves the house. That house has never really felt like a home to her. Then again, this isn’t where she grew up. The house that she grew up had burned down. Both of her parents died in that fire, leaving her with Blanco, her older brother. She couldn’t hate it more. She clears her mind of her thoughts and walks towards the woods. The forest was always a safe haven for her. Blanco never went here. She figures it’s most likely due to the fact that he can’t enter areas that have been purified. As she was walking, she noticed a light coming from below her. She looked down and was just able to see the purple portal that opened up beneath her before she fell into it.

It was dark. Almost impossibly so. It seemed so infinite… so endless. For a second, she thinks she sees a face in the darkness. But just as quickly as she had seen it, it was gone. Verde continued to fall through the darkness for what felt like an eternity. Then there was a bright light and she found herself falling towards the ground. There was a sickening crack as she hit her head, and everything faded to black.


	2. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken finds something strange in the woods.

For Ken, this day was just like any other. He woke up, got dressed, went to work, came back before his sister, and went for a walk. Having a schedule made him feel comfortable and safe. After all, if nothing out of the ordinary happened, that means no one had to die. In this world, it’s kill or be killed. Only the strongest and most clever survived. Anything strange that happens usually involves him or his sister getting attacked by someone. He didn’t like to fight or kill, but he’d do so to protect him and his sister.

Ken had been patrolling his property when he had seen something falling from the sky nearby. He was conflicted about whether or not he should investigate. On one hand, he could find something really valuable or beautiful… but on the other, he could find something dangerous. You never know with these kind of things. His curiosity got the better of him, though, so he went to check it out.

The place where it landed was pretty far away. It was in the middle of the woods, which was strange to say the least. He didn’t particularly enjoy going here, but he’d do so if he had to. When he got to where the thing falling from the sky landed, he was horrified.

A girl with blonde hair and light green angel wings was on the ground. She was bleeding from her head and a few other places on her body. He assumed that she might’ve hit her head. His immediate instinct was to run away, but he stopped himself from doing so. This was a person he had never seen before in this terrible world. Green was a rare color to see in an angel’s wings around here, so he assumed that he came from one of the few safe places in the world.

His heart ached at the thought of someone with the trait of kindness dying, so he decided to bring this angel home with him. He picked her up gently, careful not to touch her wings. They seemed to be broken as well. He frowned at that. Was she a fallen angel? If so, why? He shook his head. Now was not the time to be asking questions. He needed to get out of here quickly.

By the time he got home, a red Ferrari was parked at the front of his house. He smiled a little to himself. Itazura is home. Their parents had always seemed to enjoy japanese based names. His own name meant “blade.” Itazura’s name meant “mischief.” He can’t help but to think his sister’s name fits her well. She enjoys playing pranks and she’s a bit of a bully.

He shrugs slightly and opens the door to the house. It’s not the best-looking house, but it’s good enough. He closes the door behind him and sets the girl down on the couch in the living room. He’d have to wait until she wakes up. It’s always easier to heal people when they’re awake. He heard someone clearing their throat behind him and he turned around. “Oh, hey sis.” One of Itazura’s red eyes twitched. “Who the fuck is that?”

“I don’t know. I saw her falling from the sky and found her broken in the woods.”

“In the woods? Why there?”

Ken shrugs. “Not sure. Don’t know where she came from, either.”

“Then why the fuck did you bring her in here?!”

“I felt bad. She’s hurt, and it doesn’t feel right to just leave her for dead.”

Itazura growls a little. “You do realize this is fuckin’ dangerous, right?! What if she ends up being hostile and tries to fucking kill us?”

“Then I’ll personally deal with it.”

“... Fine. Just don’t come crying to me if she kicks your ass.” With that, she turns around and angrily walks off. Ken sighs. He always has a hard time talking to her. That’s okay, though. With the way the world is, he understands why she’s like this. He walks over to the bookshelf nearby and takes out a random book. “The Shining”. He nods in satisfaction. He has read this book before, and he loves it. He sits down on a chair next to the couch. All he has to do now is wait for her to wake up.


	3. Fear and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verde wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night? That's interesting. I'm also really tired, so this chapter might not be all that great. Sorry about that.
> 
> That being said, I have a general gist of the plot. I just need to find a way to fill in the gaps, which might take a while.

_Blanco grabs Verde by the throat and throws her onto the floor. His eyes are flaming red and his face was contorted with rage. His demonic form was showing itself more than ever, his teeth and claws sharp and dangerous. “What the fuck did I tell you about speaking to others without my permission?!” Verde whimpers. “D-Don’t do it…?” “Exactly! And what do you do?? **You talk to the biggest whore in this town!”** He kicks her in the stomach and she doubles over in pain, coughing out a small bit of blood. “You obviously haven’t been punished enough if you’re disobeying me. You’d better brace yourself, because I’m not holding anything back.”_

 

Verde wakes up with a gasp and clenches her stomach. Her eyes close as a wave of pain goes through her. Her hand goes from her stomach to her head as she feels the worst headache she’s ever had take over. When the pain subsides, she hears a male voice. “Oh, you’re awake now?” She looks over and shivers at the guy she sees sitting near her. His eyes were a golden color and his hair was short and black. Small horns adorn the top of his head and his teeth seemed to be a bit sharper than normal teeth are. She curls up into a fetal position and starts to shiver. He’s a demon, just like-

 

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to heal you.” She looks over at him.

 

“How do I know you’re not lying?” He hesitates for a second.

 

“You don’t. But I promise that I won’t harm you.” She just stares at him for a couple of minutes before slowly relaxing. “Okay…”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Verde. Yours?”

 

“Ken.” She nods. He reaches over and touches her. She flinches at the contact but otherwise doesn’t do anything. She’s surprised to feel a warm calming sensation where Ken is touching. She looks at it and notices that the bruises and cuts there are disappearing. She looks at him. So he really wasn’t lying about healing her.

 

“So what happened to you?”

 

“Huh?” She gives him a confused look.

 

“The fall. Why did you fall?”

 

“Oh! Uhh, I’m not really sure… one minute, I was walking in the woods, and the next, I was falling through some sort of portal.”

 

“Oh, okay. So you’re not a fallen angel… wait. You mentioned a portal. Where did you come from?”

 

“I’m not sure? I was just taking a walk in the woods when this happened.”

 

“That’s weird. Maybe we can find some explanation for this…”

 

“Hmm, maybe…” As she said that, Verde somehow knew that it would be a long time before she knows half of the answers to the questions she has in her mind right now. For now, though, she’ll just try to learn about this place.


End file.
